


And The Hardest Part is Goodbye

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Fear, Friendship/Love, Golden Lovers, Hate, Love, Love Diamonds, Love Triangles, Love squares, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Probably a sad ending, Sadness, Slash, Stream of Consciousness, True Love, Trust, Wrestling, of course, some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Not one of them was under the illusion that any of this would end happily.





	1. The Kiss (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, here are some drabbles from the events surrounding what looks to be a BC split... (cries). In any case, I hope you all enjoy! The perspective changes quite a bit, but I trust that you will all be able to keep up!

_World Tag League, 12.11.17_

“Look, I don't care what you do... Just leave Ibushi alone, okay?”

_You done fucked up, my dear Kenny._

Hell of a time to show weakness, that fool.

And I can see, right away, why he loves him.

I mean, he's _fuckin' perfect_.

Those eyes...that hair...his perfectly formed face and body...

Shit, if I didn't absolutely hate the guy, even _I'd_ want a piece of that.

Hmmm, actually, maybe I'll file that away for later, once all this Kenny-and-Bullet-Club bullshit has died down.

For now, though, there's only me and him, in this ring.

Gently, I take his hand, and raise it to my lips, kissing the back of it as lightly as I can.

He shivers, ever so slightly, and...am I getting hard?

Huh.

_Oh yeah...I get it, Kenny. I get it._

It's really a goddamn shame I'm going to have to hurt him.

Because if the rest of him tastes as good as this little sample, I'm going to want all of it, soon.

((()))

As much as Kenny scares me...

...I think Cody scares me more.

And the fact that they're both on the same team, both leaders of the Bullet Club...

I won't stand a chance if they come for me. _When_ they come for me.

Everything inside of me is telling me that I'm in danger. I don't even want to imagine what Cody has planned for me; and I'm afraid that, when the time comes, Kenny won't stop him.

But I can't run away.

Not now.

Not ever again.

Because Kenny's here. And he's in danger, too.

And wherever he is, I need to be.

Even if it kills me.

 


	2. The Save

_New Year's Dash, 1.5.18_  

Kenny knew that, one day, Cody would go to far.

He just didn't think it would happen so soon.

Wrestle Kingdom was difficult enough: Kenny had to sit through it all, watching helplessly as Cody taunted Ibushi, blowing him kisses and leering at him constantly. The thinly veiled innuendo was enough to drive the Cleaner nearly mad.

Of course, Cody got a kick out of it all. He found Kenny's suffering hilarious.

And what better way to make him suffer than to make the one he loved suffer?

Kenny could almost endure it. Almost.

But when Cody and the others restrained Kota, held him down...when Cody grabbed a chair to no-doubt smash Kota's head in, Kenny just couldn't sit back anymore.

Before rational thought could kick in, he was already running.

One could only lie to oneself for so long, after all.

“Cody! Stop!”

((()))

 ...Oh my God.

_Kenny_.

He saved me!

He saved me?

But...why...?

 


	3. The Reunion

_The Road to the New Beginning, 1.28.18_

Matt looked up at Kenny, confusion and fear clouding his eyes.

Nick quickly knelt to be by his brother's side, shooting an angry glare at the man they considered to be their brother, too.

“What the hell, man?!”

There was instant regret, instant sorrow.

But there was also rage; enough to go around.

As the Jackson Brothers limped from the ring and up the ramp, they ignored Kenny's increasingly loud pleas.

Everything hurt.

Deep down, Matt had had a bad feeling that Cody would do _something_. That's why he came out—to warn Kenny, or at least try to diffuse the situation.

But now...

'Sorry, Kenny. You're on your own tonight. I'm fucking done.'

((()))

I'm sorry, Kota, I can't.

_I can't._

_We can't._

I'm not the same man I was back then. I've done horrible things, betrayed the ones I love.

You most of all.

I deserve this.

So leave me to my fate. Cody beating the shit out of me, and everyone abandoning me, is the _least_ that I deserve for the way I've lived.

I can't accept your love anymore.

((()))

Fuck you.

I love you.

And I'm never going to stop.

((()))

He sat, frozen in his chair, face stuck in an expression of disbelief.

Those who didn't know him would think that he was just bored.

But anyone who knew Kazuchika Okada could see that he was in pain.

_Why?_ he wondered, heart constricting as he watched Kenny and Kota embrace in the ring, watched red streamers fall all around them, the perfect ending to the perfect love story.

_Why?_

It didn't make sense; he shouldn't even care! This had nothing to do with him!

And yet...

Okada stood slowly, when it was all said and done, eyes drifting downwards to the hundreds of streamers that littered the floor.

“Kenny...Omega...”

He dared not say it; dared not let his mind complete the thought.

Because, really, he knew why he was sad. He knew why it hurt so much to see the Golden Lovers reunite.

He knew.

And it was killing him.

_He's going to forget me._

((()))

Marty watched it all from the back:

Kenny and Kota. The save. The hug. The streamers. The walk.

The looks. The tears. The joy. The love.

In his soul, he felt a slow swell of pain as bitter realization set in.

Kenny had a choice now. And Kenny was going to choose Kota.

_Not me. Not even the Bucks. He'll chose him! He still loves him!_

“Fuck him,” Marty whispered, swallowing the few tears that threatened to fall. As if on cue, Matt and Nick stumbled into the room, heartbreak written all over their faces.

There was no way this would have a happy ending.

 


	4. The Kiss (Part Two)

_Honor Rising, 2.24.18_

I kissed Kenny Omega last night because I hate his fucking guts.

Funnily enough, I kissed Kota tonight for the same exact reason.

Kenny tastes so sweet, and the fucker knows it, too; but God _damn_ , Kota Ibushi is like fine wine on a warm night.

I'm definitely getting a piece of that, when the time comes.

It was _so_ worth it, to see the frightened panic on Kenny's fucking face; to see him try to rush in a save the love of his life before I could do something so very much worse to him.

I'll be honest. There's a teeny tiny part of me that wants Ibushi to genuinely fall in love with me. I teased him at Wrestle Kingdom, promising him the love that I know Kenny can never truly deliver.

And even though Kota's resolve to love Kenny is strong, only time will tell if Kenny can return it.

I don't think he can.

In fact, I'm sure he _can't_.

The time will come when that son of a bitch will realize that he can't subsist on love alone.

And then, Kenny will dump Kota like a bad habit, and he'll come crawling back to me, back to the Bullet Club, back where he belongs.

Once that happens, I'll make sure to keep him on his knees.

((()))

“That's some fucked up shit.”

Kenny is crazy, but Cody is genuinely fucked in the head.

Facing Kota Ibushi in the ring...I _get_ it. I understand the rage. I understand the drive to want to _hurt him, if only it'll bring Kenny back..._

I know it doesn't work that way.

And deep down, I'm afraid that there's no way to get Kenny back.

Our Kenny.

_My_ Kenny.

Ibushi, that selfish prick!

I can't help but hate him! He took away the most important...

But Cody. Cody isn't even angry.

Cody wants to break him. He wants to break Kota so that he can break Kenny.

And that is some seriously fucked up shit.

((()))

Nick followed Matt out of the room, looking back at Kenny's downcast form at least a half-dozen times before he let the door swing shut.

Somehow, their “talk” had escalated into a full-blown argument.

“Matt! You need to calm down!”

His brother rounded on him with blazing eyes, but Nick held up his hands in surrender.

“Listen! I'm not disagreeing with a thing you said in there! You're right! You're absolutely right! Kenny is selfish, and he's not thinking straight, and Kota hasn't been there for him like we have...”

The younger Jackson brother shook his head, grabbing Matt's arm to stop his angry march down the hallway.

“But dammit, Matt, he's _Kenny_. _I still love him, and I know you do too_!”

 


	5. Interlude - Claim Me

“Claim me, Kenny.”

“What?”

“I need you to...” A pause, a breath. “Cody, in the ring, he...”

Kota shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself, unable to continue.

The Golden Lovers had just arrived at Kota's apartment, still riding high off of the thrill of their first win back together.

But now the adrenaline was wearing off, and Kota could feel himself shivering beyond what he could control. As much as he tried to brush off Cody's actions during the match, he couldn't shake the sick feeling of dread that had settled into his heart.

Ever attentive, Kenny pulled the Golden Star into his arms, expression tight with concern and worry as they walked side-by-side into the bedroom.

“Cody's just being an absolute _asshole_ ,” Kenny started, full of rage, rubbing Kota's shoulders, pulling their waists closer together. “Don't let him get under your skin...”

His eyes met Kota's. A wave of guilt passed over him, suddenly. “I'm sorry, Ibu-tan. He's trying to hurt you...in order to hurt me...” Kenny shook his head.

“This is my fault. And you don't deserve any of this. I'll protect you better next time, I promise.”

Kota sighed and looked Kenny straight in the eyes. “Kenny, it's not _your_ fault that Cody's crazy.” He managed a small smile. “And it's definitely not your fault that he wants me so badly...I think. I hope.”

Now _that_ drew a laugh from his golden-haired lover, which in turn made Kota smile for the first time since they'd left the arena.

“But, I still need you to make it right, Kenny Omega. I need you to make this...this _feeling_ go away.”

Ibushi pressed himself against Kenny in one, fluid motion. He wrapped his arms around his dear _gaijin's_ neck almost desperately.

“Cody... He tried to _claim_ me out there tonight. He kissed me, and he meant it, and I'm scared of what he's going to do to me if he ever...”

Kota shook his head to banish the thoughts, unwilling to put further words to his fears. “Kenny, you need to claim me back. Make me yours. Make me forget he ever touched me, every time he touches me. Please.”

Kenny stood very quiet and very still. A storm of emotions swirled inside of him—love, desire, sorrow, pain. He wanted to cry, understanding all too well how Kota was feeling.

“I'll make you forget about him,” he promised solemnly. “Tonight, and whenever you need me to. I'll never, ever let him have you, Kota. You are the one I love more than anyone and anything, and I will die before I lose you again.”

Ibushi let another small smile come to his face. He pushed away from Kenny, surprising the younger man, and lay on his back on the bed.

Slowly, never breaking eye-contact, he relaxed every tense muscle in his body and let his arms rest at his sides.

Understanding dawned on Kenny, and he carefully climbed onto the bed and on top of Kota.

“I'll make love to you until we both forget,” he whispered, kissing smooth skin that he loved so much. “Until I'm the only thing in your mind, and you're the only thing in mine.”

Kenny began to grind their hips together, erections rubbing through the fabric of their clothes. Kota moaned wantonly, and Kenny took the opportunity to kiss him, pressing their lips together and sliding his tongue into Ibushi's warm mouth.

With practiced precision, the two men slid out of their clothes, bare skin burning against bare skin.

In moments like these, they didn't need words or signals; their hearts, connected already, knew exactly what to do.

None-too-gently, Kenny flipped Kota onto his stomach, rutting up against the Golden Star's firm ass. He found himself biting his lip as he grabbed a handful of Kota's soft brown hair and pulled, forcing Ibushi to arch his back.

Again, he was rewarded with a moan that set his blood on fire.

“Claiming” always felt so primitive and yet...

In the back of his mind, Kenny couldn't help but think that this was everything he'd ever wanted over the last few years, since the moment he and Kota had split. To claim his beloved again, and to be claimed by him, was the sweetest thing in all the world.

And Kenny Omega had missed that desperate love with all of his being.

“I love you,” he breathed, licking Kota's ear as he slowly sheathed himself into his tight, wet entrance.

Kota keened in a low voice, but remained absolutely still on the bed, head turned to the side, hair covering his eyes, letting himself drown in sensations.

Kenny kept at his pace; he pulled out almost all the way, eyes transfixed on the connection of their bodies, before sinking quickly back in. He started a rhythm, going hard and deep, pressing his chest and stomach to Kota's back with each thrust. Kenny allowed himself to fully fall into his most base, primal instincts as he sought to claim every inch of the man he loved.

Kota submitted to the rough treatment, needing to feel possessed by someone other than Cody. His mind was blurred with pleasure, lost in a tide of erotic sensation.

On nights like tonight, he need Kenny to take him—fully, completely, consumingly.

Together again, the Golden Lovers retreated from the world, and into one another.


	6. The Kiss (Part Three)

_R.O.H. 3.9.18_

“You liked it! You're a fraud! Tell _Ibushi_ that you liked it!”

Kenny stared, a bit dazed and confused as he looked at Brandi.

_Why did you kiss me?_

She was accusing him of something so outlandish...

...But there was no way in _hell_ he'd pass up the chance to taunt that prick, Cody.

_Forgive me, Ibu-san_ , he thought as he considered all the ways to make this work out in his favor.

_I promise to kiss you extra hard and extra long when I see you again._

((()))

Chase Owens was convinced that he had some of the worst luck in the world.

He was watching the Ring of Honor show, worried how things would go down with Kenny and Cody in the same place.

To his surprise, Kenny had disguised himself as Bury the Drug Free Bear...and took the opportunity to straight up sneak-attack the American Nightmare.

The Crown Jewel couldn't suppress a cheer at that. Retaliation had been a long time coming.

Of course, no sooner had Brandi (unexpectedly) pulled Kenny into a hard kiss than Kota Ibushi walked into the room, a towel hanging from his damp shoulders.

“What are you watching?” the Golden Star asked curiously, bending down to better see and causing Chase to nearly jump out of his skin as he slammed the laptop closed.

“Oh...H-Hey, Ibushi-san, I was—”

“Was...that Kenny?”

_Fuck_.

((()))

That bastard must have the biggest balls and the smallest brain in the world.

How _dare_ he throw the fact that Brandi kissed him in _my_ face?!

My face! _That fucker kissed my fucking wife_!

This is _his_ shame, _his_ bullshit! I am going to prove to him, and his little Japanese dreamboat, that their love for each other is nothing but an illusion.

They know it, deep down; and Brandi and I are going to expose them to the whole world.

Don't mess with Cody Rhodes, my dear Kenny Omega.

I will take everything you love and crush it right in front of you.

Just remember: You started this. And after tonight, you can't blame me for what happens next.

 


	7. Interlude - Brothers

Matt sat silently on his bed, staring blankly at the plain wall in front of him.

“This hotel room sucks,” he said to no one in particular, since Nick was in his own room just down the hall.

A part of Matt was glad; he and Nick had been fighting a lot recently over what to do about Kenny and Cody. He hated, sometimes, how naive and forgiving Nick could be.

Their match against the Golden Lovers— _Hell of a name!_ he thought bitterly—was coming up, and there wasn't any room for friendship, or mercy, or unresolved feelings.

This was business. And it was personal. And they, the Young Bucks, had to win at all costs.

Against his will, Matt recalled one of his favorite matches. He, his brother, and Kenny, had just won their match in Ring of Honor. Filled with happiness and the thrill of victory, Matt had grabbed Kenny by the sides of his face.

Kenny had seemed surprised, at first; almost scared by the sudden motion. But as Matt held onto the man he had grown to love so much, there was really only one thing he could do in that moment.

Matt Jackson kissed Kenny Omega full on the lips, pouring in all of his love in that one gesture.

It only lasted a second.

When they parted, Kenny raised a hand to his lips, and looked at Nick with dazed, dancing eyes. Matt, feeling even more amazing than when they'd won the match, shook the ropes with all his strength, roaring back at the cheering crowd.

Kissing Kenny Omega had made him feel like a million bucks.

“Matt...Are you okay?”

Matt looked up, startled; Nick was in his room.

_I didn't even hear the door open._

“Matt, what's wrong?”

Too late Matt realized that his face was wet with tears.

Nick approached his older brother without a word, and threw an arm over his shoulder. Matt accepted the embrace, and maneuvered himself into a tight hug.

The Brothers lay down on the bed together, silently, facing one another.

“I do miss him,” Matt admitted, although it was painful to do so. “And I'm not so much angry, as I'm...confused? Hurt? I mean, hell, Nick...I really do love him...”

Nick smiled patiently. “I know, Matt. I know. Because I love him, too...” His smile dimmed. “And all of this is really fucking hard, isn't it? I honestly don't know what to do...”

“He left us so easily...” Matt began, but Nick shook his head.

“Matt, Kenny hasn't _left_ us; at least, not yet. He's with Kota now, that's true... But Kota is Kota. He's like, the other half of Kenny's soul. But I don't think he loves us any less because of how much he loves Ibushi.”

Matt rolled his eyes, but deep down, he held onto hope. More than anything, he wanted things to work out between them all. As much as he directed the bulk of his anger towards Ibushi, he'd be fully willing to tolerate the man if it meant he could have Kenny back.

He hated this.

“I hope you're right, Nick. I just feel like we need to sit down and talk to Kenny... But I don't think we're going to have a chance. So maybe... Whatever we can't say with our words...Let's say it in the ring.”

 


	8. Falling Apart

_Strong Style Evolved 3.25.18_

 

_It hurts so much._

 

Kota, despite his determination to _just fucking get through this match_ , could literally feel Kenny's agony as he was forced to fight—and hurt—the Young Bucks. His friends. His brothers.

He felt pain for Kenny's suffering...but Kota Ibushi was _not_ willing to lose.

His reunion with Kenny had been a long time coming; and there was no way in hell he was going to give it up so easily.

Give _him_ up so easily.

Not for Matt Jackson. Not for Nick Jackson. Not for the whole damn Bullet Club.

Kenny was, at long last, back where he belonged.

And Kota would be damned if he lost (him) again.

 

More than anything else, Nick hated to see his beloved brother in so much pain.

Every word, every movement since the challenge had been issued was a fresh source of misery for the Jackson Brothers.

And now, standing across the ring, face-to-face with a man they both loved more than words could capture...

It all hurt. Everything hurt.

Nick turned his head to look at Matt, and could see the agony etched on his face—new worry lines, blood-shot eyes, tears that always just threatened to fall but never did.

He wanted to blame Kenny...but that hurt too much, too.

At some point, Nick kicked his best friend, hard, and watched him fall to the ground clutching his head in agony.

There was no way this night would end well.

 

“HIT ME, KENNY! HIT ME!”

Very few things had made Matt happy since Kenny left the Bullet Club to be with Ibushi.

He was _not_ happy about this match.

He was _not_ happy that he'd have to hurt one of his best friends to prove...something. Something that didn't even really matter, as far as he was concerned.

He was _not_ happy that both teams' reputations were on the line.

But his heart was filled with the _most bittersweet joy_ when he saw the pure pain that came into Kenny's eyes when he screamed at him to hit him in the face.

_Maybe...there's still hope..._

...Hope that quickly faded into something close to hatred as Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi's knees came crashing into his face.

 

Kenny was too miserable to process it all.

_Matt...probably hates my fucking guts._

_Nick...he's trying, but..._

_Kota...I don't think he completely understands how hard this is for me..._

_Or, worse...he does._

The match was a blur to him.

Kota yelling at him to _Snap out of it! They're coming_!

Matt yelling at him to _just fucking do it I know you want to!_

Nick yelling at Matt and Kenny to try and not kill each other.

Kota yelling at him again, _Do it, Kenny! You have to do it!_

_Kenny, **GO**!_

Hitting the floor hard; being driven through a table ( _Matt? Was that you?_ ); Nick being put through by Kota ( _God dammit, I told you to be gentle_ ); accidentally hitting Kota during a tandem move; finally destroying Matt with one of the most perfect and painful One Winged Angels that he'd ever delivered.

He wanted to curl up into a ball, and cover his ears to block out all of the screaming.

Even worse, on top of it all, as the match came to an end, and their aching bodies lay scattered around the ring, he could hear someone _crying_.

It was such a sad sound; despairing and full of hope at the same time.

Whoever it was, that poor soul must have been absolutely broken.

After a while, Kenny noticed Kota's eyes, dazed, filled with tears and concern, focused completely on him.

“Kenny... It will be okay.” His voice was so soft; and the embrace that followed even softer. “I love you, so, so much.”

_It won't be okay._

“What?” That crying sound was distracting him.

“I promise, we'll get through this.”

_I can't get through this._

“Kota...”

“Shhhh...Kenny, don't cry. We won.”

_I'm broken._

 


	9. Syncro

_Sakura Genesis 4.1.18_  

I've never been more happy to lose in my entire life.

Or, rather, I've never been more okay with a straight-up _loss_ like this before.

Being with you...losing isn't so bad.

I mean, I _want_ to win. With all of my heart, I want us to win everything together.

And I know you do, too.

But even if I lose...with you by my side, it's not really so bad.

The Golden Lovers were _perfect_ tonight. _We_ were perfect tonight.

I mean, you're always perfect, so, no surprise there, right?

_I don't think I've ever been this happy before._

I hope this lasts forever.

((()))

I'm a little scared...

I'm so happy, and I can see every moment that you are, too.

But...I keep making us lose.

I know you love me with all of your heart...but if I drag you down...

_...Will you leave me?_

I'm too afraid to ask. Because I know you'll deny it.

But if I make us lose again...

I have to do better. I have to train, and focus as hard as you do, Kenny-tan.

I want to be worthy of having you back.

Because I don't ever want to lose you again.

((()))

Cody paced back and forth, blood pouring from the open wound on his forehead and into his eye.

He was yelling and raging, calling the Golden Lovers a publicity stunt, vowing to show the world that their love was nothing more than a dream at best, and a lie at worst.

And Hangman Page was right there with him, venting his anger at Kenny, and swearing his loyalty to Cody.

Cody, who would take a chair for him.

Cody, who would give his life for him.

Cody, who would never abandon him _and the entire Bullet Club_ for the sake of his ex.

It was terrifying to watch:

Their anger.

Their pain.

Their growing hatred of the relationship between the Golden Lovers.

And, from backstage, the rest of the Bullet Club watched, and waited, determined to see how things would finally pan out.

Just as Cody had told them all:

Things could only end in blood.

 


	10. Goodbye

_ROH Supercard of Honor, 4.7.18_

It took a split second for Matt Jackson to realize that he still loved Kenny Omega.

Admittedly, he had forgotten; now, in hindsight, he hated himself for doubting it for even a moment.

In the instant that his foot connected with his best friend's face, Matt felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

Worse, as he watched Kenny collapse, and Cody climb on top of him, he did the most natural thing in the world, the thing he had wanted to do from the beginning, since this whole Kenny-Cody mess started.

“Kenny! No! I'm sorry! Please kick out! Kenny!”

Nick was screaming something similar by his side; but the damage had already been done.

All that was left was fear, pain, and regret as Matt crawled over to look in Kenny's eyes.

But only thing he could see in them was _hurt_.

“I'm so sorry...” Matt began weakly, offering his hand to help Kenny up. The angelic blond just shook his head, struggling to stand on his own, quickly leaving the ring without a backwards glance at the contrite Bucks.

Nick walked over to his brother, who stood frozen to spot even after Kenny was far out of sight.

Their trip to the locker room was silent, punctuated only by a failed apology to the man they loved.

Somewhere, in the background of all their misery, Cody had congratulated them; he thanked the Bucks for choosing him, rubbing salt into the freshly opened wound.

Nick wanted to scream at him to shut the hell up, but Matt's unnerving silence required his full attention right now.

And besides all that, his own heart was broken, too.

((()))

Marty felt helpless as he watched the slow tragedy unfold in front of him.

Somewhere, in the deepest part of him, he just wanted things to go back to how they were.

He knew it was impossible.

But he wished for it every single night.

Especially with Kenny.

He missed Kenny most of all; being by his side, laughing at his ridiculous jokes, seeing him vulnerable and soft and sweet during early mornings and late nights.

Without Kenny in his life, something important had been lost.

And he didn't know how long he could continue pretending that he was okay.

((()))

Kenny, I'm so sorry.

But now, I'm afraid it's too late.

Cody's only making it worse...I can see that now. Honestly, Nick saw it first, and that hurts for reasons I don't want to think about.

He told me that we couldn't trust him...

How could I have been so blind?!

He wanted to put a wedge between us...and the clever bastard did it. He went after Kota to hurt you, and draw you away from us; and now, he's using us to hurt you, too.

And we _helped_ him, that's the worst part.

And you tried to talk to us, to _me_. And I didn't listen.

I was too angry. I fell into his trap, I listened to his lies...but really, I can't blame him. I should have talked things over with you, first. I should have admitted to you that I was...jealous.

And scared. I was never angry at you, just scared that I'd lose you.

But it's too late now, isn't it?

I lost you anyway.

I don't even know how to begin to ask for you forgiveness.

I just want you to know...that we still love you.

I still love you.

Goodnight.

Goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This last part taken from Matt's tweet right after the show...OMG they're all making it SO SAD. I'm not sure if the story ends here...but we'll see where it goes. I hate sad endings! T_T


End file.
